PREMIOS Y CASTIGOS
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Nunca sabes quien puede estar escuchandote, o las consecuencias...


**PREMIOS Y CASTIGOS:**

La noche de luna nueva hacia ver a Konoha como un lugar fantasmagórico. Sin embargo, no siendo momento de pasear por las calles, se podía notar en las luces de las casas como cada habitante disfrutaba del confort individual en sus viviendas. Como antes dije, era noche muy oscura, pero muchos hombres de Konoha apenas empezarían a entender el concepto de "oscuridad" luego de esa velada en particular.

La mansión Uchiha reunía a un grupo de amigos para cenar en unión y tranquilidad. La mañana anterior, Shikamaru Nara había contraído matrimonio con la hermosa y poderosa Sabaku no Temari. La hermana del lord Kazekage de la arena y nueva habitante de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Sasuke Uchiha puso su casa a disposición para la fiesta nocturna, él y su novia Karin habían vuelto hacia un par de años a formar parte de la villa como habitantes y Shinobi. De un comienzo bastante apartado por las viejas deudas de sangre, tanto Naruto como Sakura se habían encargado de ayudarlos a congeniar con el resto de los amigos nuevamente. Naruto en particular, había utilizado todos los recursos de la amistad con las personas de la villa para que dieran a Sasuke una nueva oportunidad. La gente dudó mucho en hacerlo, pero al final la situación fue normalizándose al punto de encontrar a Sasuke y Karin como partes del grupo de amigos. 

Esa noche, la generación de Naruto los cuales rondaban más o menos en los 20 años, se reunían con sus actuales parejas a celebrar por el casamiento de Shikamaru. La mesa grande del comedor fue artífice de una gran cena donde los flamantes esposos y sus amigos celebraron hasta primeras horas de la madrugada. Todos estaban licenciados por la Hokage y luego que los más adultos como Kakashi se retiraron del lugar, los jóvenes amigos se quedaron intercambiando anécdotas y sake. Los varones tomaron su lugar alrededor de la mesa en el jardín trasero. Había un pequeño estanque y algunos arboles de flores que adornaban perfectamente el cuadro. Las luces exteriores de la mansión era lo único que iluminaba las charlas. Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba y Naruto fueron los únicos que quedaron las últimas horas. 

En el interior de la mansión, Karin había tenido la ayuda del resto de las kunoichi para levantar la mesa, lavar los enseres y luego reunirse en una gran habitación alejada del traspatio para tener una "charla de chicas". Hacia realmente mucho que no se reunían para un acontecimiento, pero sabían que debían aprovechar esta oportunidad como si fuera de oro. Temari se sentía muy a gusto con sus nuevas compañeras kunoichi, tenia una buena amistad con Ino por intermedio de Shikamaru y con Sakura la cual se unió irremediablemente gracias a las cercanías de Naruto. 

Temari se había casado el día anterior con Shikamaru Nara, la "luna de miel" comenzaría al día siguiente con un pequeño viaje. Ino estaba de novia con Sai hacia pocos meses, Karin con Sasuke eran pareja casi en las mismas épocas de Ino. Hinata tenia poco mas de 8 meses noviando con Kiba mientras que Tenten estaban comprometida con Neji desde hacia casi un año. 

Sakura era el caso de noviazgo mas largo, casi dos años con Naruto. Luego de algunas citas y demás intentos, el rubio Uzumaki había logrado por fin el cariño de su compañera. Incluso se hicieron apuestas en su tiempo y pocos fueron los que ganaron cuando Sakura aceptó ser su novia. La mera verdad, solo Kakashi y Sai estuvieron a favor de Naruto en esa ronda de apuestas clandestinas propiciadas por Tsunade. Los demás perdieron dinero, y perdieron mucho más cuando Sakura supo lo que habían estado haciendo. 

Esa noche el sake comenzó a cobrar su cuota de desinhibir las mentes. Las mujeres mas atrevidas como Ino y Temari, empezaron a picar a las demás para que confiesen intimidades de pareja. No era algo anormal entre ninjas que las relaciones sexuales empezaran mucho antes de los compromisos. La vida del Shinobi era efímera, en cualquier misión podían encontrar la muerte y pocas parejas soportaban esas incertidumbres. Era por esto que generalmente los jóvenes de esa profesión tuvieran su primera vez entre los 16 y 18 años. 

El cuarto donde las jóvenes kunoichi estaban conversando, era seguro desde el punto de vista audible. No querían que las palabras fueran del conocimiento general y tanto Ino como Temari comenzaron a relatar sus anécdotas sexuales ante las sonrojadas Sakura y Hinata. Tenten estaba bastante ebria por que nunca tomaba nada y por lo tanto no tenía resistencia al alcohol, así que fácilmente podían manipularla para que contara sus asuntitos con Neji. La charla entre mujeres siguió siendo muy ilustrativa, incluso Karin le puso bastante detalle a sus asuntos haciendo reír a las chicas y logrando el momento intimo más ameno. Por supuesto como a todas le llegó al turno a Sakura, pero la kunoichi roja como grana dijo tener que ir al sanitario y huyo del lugar. Cosa inútil, por debería responder a las temidas preguntas cuando regresara al cuarto. 

Mientras tanto en el traspatio, los hombres transitaban por un saludable estado de ebriedad controlada. Aunque claro las lenguas igual se soltaban a pesar de que algunos eran muy reservados para toda costumbre. 

-Shikamaru…-dijo Kiba pícaramente- ¿Qué se siente estar en la cama con una hembra como tu esposa? 

Las risas de los demás animaron a Shikamaru que había mostrado confusión ante la pregunta a quemarropa. 

-Como si tú tuvieras mucho que quejarte por tu Hinata…-señaló el Nara sin faltarle verdad- aunque se ve tan tímida que seguro tienes que firmar un documento cada vez que quieres hacérselo… 

-JA JA JA JA –se reía Naruto con la vista medio perdida- ¡ahí seguro que te agarraron cara de perro! 

-¡¿DE QUE TE RIES IMBECIL?! –Gruñó Kiba ligeramente molesto- ni te imaginas lo bien que he pasado… 

Se le quedaron mirando seriamente todos, incluso Sasuke no pudo evitar que por sus ojos se escapara el interés. Kiba estaba ebrio, así que echido de orgullo continúo sus palabras: 

-Hinata es….-sonrió perverso- salvaje en la cama. 

-¿Sal…vaje? –susurró sin creerlo Naruto, y las miradas sorprendidas de Sasuke y Sai eran todo un poema 

-Oh si…-asintió Kiba relamiéndose- una bestia salvaje. 

Todos los hombres de la mesa se quedaron mirando al cielo e incluso algunos cerraron los ojos para visualizar el asunto. ¿Qué significaba "salvaje" para alguien como Kiba? ¿La tímida y temblorosa Hinata era…."salvaje"? era casi increíble. 

-Ejem…-tosió apenas Shikamaru- existe la teoría de que las mujeres son muy diferentes en cama a como son en la vida real. 

-Apoyo esa teoría….-señalo Kiba sonriendo perrunamente 

-Y yo la niego…-señaló Sasuke interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo- Karin por citar un caso, es tan pervertida como se ve. 

Todos lo miraron abriendo la boca por que jamás pensaron que Sasuke Uchiha hablaría sobre asuntos privados con tanta ligereza. 

-Cada noche….todos los días…-completo sonriendo sobradoramente el moreno y bebió su copa- aunque yo no lo buscara…creo que pronto resurgirá mi clan. 

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo? –preguntó Sai que apenas podía seguir el hilo de la charla- por que Ino-san bueno… -dudó al final 

-¿Qué pasa con Ino? –Preguntó Neji visiblemente interesado y alcoholizado- no me digas nada…ella debe ser toda una fiera. 

-Ah….no sabría decirte…-dijo Sai pensándolo demasiado- lo que si me sorprendió bastante fue que la primera vez que lo hicimos fue a los tres días de estar saliendo. 

-¿Tan rápido? –dijo Kiba sonriendo- ¡muy bien Sai!….todos aquí pensábamos que eras rarito. Hinata me tuvo es ascuas casi 5 meses, -se rascaba la cabeza recordando- recuerdo que visitaba los burdeles para ganar experiencia y contenerme de paso. 

-Bueno…-dijo Shikamaru entre sonrisas- en espíritu que todos han hablado….-asintiendo- Neji nos hablara de sus asuntos con Tenten. 

-Si claro… Neji nos hablará de….-disparo sin comprender el Hyuuga- ¿NEJI QUE...? 

Todos reían abiertamente mientras Sai volvía a servir una ronda de copas muy intrigados por las demás experiencias. Neji estaba increíblemente rojo, tranquilamente podría confundirse con el cabello de Karin o el chakra del nueve colas. Se podía hervir un huevo en su rostro. Naruto reía abiertamente sentado en punta de la mesa, disfrutando como nunca no ser el centro de las bromas que Kiba lanzaba a diestra y siniestra. 

-Yo digo que Tenten tiene pinta de ser guarrona… –apuntó Kiba siempre tan lengua suelta- Seguro gusta de látigos, cuero, collares y cosas así….

Todos reían abiertamente mientras Sasuke, de inesperado ánimo hablador complementaba…

-¿Quién es el azotado Neji? –Apuntó con el índice- ¿ella o tú? 

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ES ELLA….-estalló Neji de un impulso y se cubrió la boca por lo que dijo 

-LO SABIA LO SABIA LO SABIA…-se paró Kiba y danzaba como podía- "A NEJI LE GUSTA EL CUERO, A NEJI EL GUSTA EL CUERO" JA JA JA 

-YA CALLATE MALDITO PERRO, ES A TENTEN QUE LE GUSTAN ESAS COSAS RARAS….-Neji soltó eso y se volvió a cubrir la boca espantado 

Las carcajadas de Sasuke eran dignas de un cuadro, jamás en tanto años se había divertido tanto. Naruto se reía abiertamente pero era de solo ver como Sasuke se divertía, era tan extraño y surrealista como la conversación misma. 

-Temari es una mujer problemática…-aseguró Shikamaru para responder antes que le pregunten- es cansadora a veces…. Shikamaru esto….Shikamaru lo otro…..no sabe dejar a su hombre en paz. A veces tenemos días largos y solo quiero dormir. 

-Eso no nos dice mucho –analizó Sai sonriendo suavemente- ahora solo falta saber de Naruto-kun. 

Todos lo miraron y allí en la esquina de la mesa rectangular parecía enjaulado. Las miradas de los amigos se volvieron intensas. Tanto que se sintió como el nueve colas dentro suyo, atrapado. Por un instante se dijo que seria mejor fingir ir al baño y luego huir con cualquier excusa. Pero tanto Kiba por un lado, como Sasuke por el otro, parecían prepararse para saltar sobre él si quería escapar. Así no le quedo mas remedio. 

-Sakura-chan me va a matar si llego a decir algo…-se excusó tibiamente- solo pasen de mi…. ¿de acuerdo? 

-De ninguna manera…-negó Sasuke serio- todos hablamos nuestros asuntos ahora te toca a ti. Después de todo ella no lo va saber de nuestra parte. 

-Seguro la pelirosa debe ser una bestia en celo…-aseguró Kiba- ¿A poco no se lo ve tan contento al tonto este? 

Todos asintieron enseguida, era muy evidente que las cosas iban bien para el Uzumaki. Pero sin embargo bajo la vista avergonzado y se mantuvo callado, lo cual en lugar de tranquilizar, hizo sentir mas curiosidad al resto de la mesa. 

-¿Entonces es tímida y recatada? –Aventuró Neji apenas- ¿lo…contrario a lo que se ve en realidad? 

Naruto siguió en silencio y tenia muchas ganas de salir corriendo. Pero seguro ya se habían dado cuenta. Era inútil, sería el hazmerreir de todos.

-No me digas que…-dijo Sasuke de repente- no puede ser…-ensanchó una sonrisa. 

-Ya ya….dejemos este tema de lado…-intentó salvarlo Shikamaru sin éxito

-Llevas mas de dos años de novios….-balbuceó Kiba comenzando a reírse- ¿Y AUN NO TE LA HAS FOLLADO? JA JA JA JA JA 

Era un hecho, Naruto estaba parado en una montaña de excremento, objetivo de burlas, objeto de risas. Cuando todos comenzaron a reír quiso meterse en un agujero, quiso desaparecer. Pero también pudo haber mentido, solo tal vez decir que la había pasado bien y era todo. Pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo, sintió que usaba a su amada Sakura y prefirió callar. Aunque ya todos reían escandalosos, seguro se lo contarían a sus novias y estas al resto de la aldea. Era de dios que todos lo iban a saber, Naruto Uzumaki era virgen. Dos años de novios y seguía siendo virgen. 

-no es que no lo quiera lograr… –intentó excusarse rojo como tomate- solo que Sakura-chan tal vez no… 

-JA JA JA, DE ESTA ME VOY A REIR PARA SIEMPRE…-seguía Kiba vociferando como podía- HASTA EL TEMPANO DE SAI TUVO ACCION, ¿Y TU NO?, JA JA JA 

Segundos después Kiba estaba de espaldas a la mesa y Naruto sobre él, intentaba clavarle un kunai en el pecho con gestos demoniacos y entre las risas de los demás… 

-MÚERETE MÚERETE MAL AMIGO, TRAIDOR, EMBUSTERO…..-gritaba Naruto furioso 

-MATAME PERO SEGUIRE RIENDO, JA JA JA –se defendía como podía Kiba hasta que volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares. 

-dejen de reírse de Naruto…-señaló Shikamaru aunque a él también le había dado gracia- las parejas tienen distintos tiempo cada una. 

-al ritmo que van….-finalizó Sai sonriendo apenas- pene pequeño se casara dentro de 20 años… 

-SAAAAAIIIIII- estalló furioso y rojo Naruto ante las renovadas risas- ¿TU NISIQUIERA DEBERIAS OPINAR SIN CONOCER A SAKURA-CHAN? 

-ya déjenlo en paz muchachos –dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano amistosa en el hombro de su mejor amigo, cosa que Naruto agradeció con un gesto- los hombres como Naruto….-suspiró fingiéndose apenado- tienen un problema muy grande por sortear… 

Naruto al fin sonrió cuando todos miraron a Sasuke y dejaron de reírse. Al menos su mejor amigo lo defendía por que conociendo a Sakura, era complicado tratar con ella y vivir para contarlo. Si ella no quería algo, simplemente no lo quería y te enviaba a un hospital. Así que había que tener paciencia y… 

-los hombres como mi amigo Naruto…-siguió- SON COMPLETAMENTE GAY…JA JA JA 

Segundos después entre las risas de todos, Sasuke corría alrededor de la mesa seguido por un endemoniado Naruto que le gritaba de todo. El ambiente no podía ser más divertido. Bueno si lo fue por que Neji bastante ebrio dejó una botella vacía de sake en el camino de los dos corredores y fue el pobre Naruto quien la pisó, yéndose de cabeza al estanque. Entre ruidos de cañas y el barro del fondo, un rubio color chocolate emergió de entre el agua causando lágrimas de risas en todos los presentes. Definitivo que iba a matarlos a todos, le había humillado de toda forma posible. Se iba a vengar si señor. No seria hoy o mañana, pero algún día se iba a vengar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de algunas horas más de copas y de que Naruto se cambiara en el baño con algunas prendas que le prestó Sasuke. Hombres y mujeres se reunieron en el salón principal para despedirse y cada pareja se fue por su lado en las callas oscuras. Habían caminado unas 5 cuadras, estaban a pocas del apartamento de Sakura, y junto a su novio caminaban lado a lado. La pelirosa estaba observándolo de reojo por que era extraño que el rubio no sonriera a hablara hasta por los codos. Ella se sentía muy feliz, tanto era su gusto por esa noche hermosa que cuando llegaron frente a su puerta Sakura no quería que el paseo terminara. Se frenaron, se miraron frente a frente. En toda cita anterior, desde hacia meses que se despedían con un abrazo cálido y un beso profundo. Ella se apoyó en su puerta y lo espero ansiosa. Pero esta vez, Naruto Uzumaki no tenía ánimos para arrumacos:

-bueno…espero que la hayas pasado bien…-dijo desviando la vista el muchacho- buenas noches Sakura-chan… 

Se giró de lado y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse. Tenía muchas dudas instaladas en el corazón. Desde las burlas de sus amigos y al saber sobre sus relaciones con cada novia, Naruto se pregunto durante la caminata, ¿por qué razón Sakura no le permitía avanzar? Tal vez él no le agradaba tanto, tal vez no era lo suficientemente lindo para ella. Antes había pensado que Sakura-chan no estaba preparada para demostrar su amor físicamente, ahora entre el sake y las burlas, se preguntaba si realmente esa era la cuestión. Tal vez la relación no era de novios sino de "amigos cariñosos". Tal vez ella lo había aceptado para no estar sola, tal vez… 

-ey….-susurró sonriendo ella y lo atrapó de una mano para que no se fuera- no me has dado el beso de las buenas noches….Naruto. 

-ah…yo…-dudó el- tome mucho esta noche y no quiero… 

-¿no quieres pasarte de raya? –Le sonrió ella tranquilamente- ¿no quieres forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero? ¿Qué es, lo que no quieres Naruto? 

-no pasa nada Sakura-chan…-desdeñó con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio y acercándose le dio un suave beso en los labios- solo tuve una noche difícil y… 

-¿Por qué no les mentiste? 

La pregunta lo descolocó, en lugar de irse se paró de nuevo frente a ella, y aun seguían tomados de la mano. 

-¿de que hablas Sakura-chan? –interrogó confundido 

-te pregunté claramente, –sonrió ella como hablándole a un niño- ¿Por qué no les mentiste a tus amigos diciéndoles que ya nos habíamos acostado? Después de todo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Seguro sabias que se burlarían de ti, si no mentías. 

-escuchaste todo…-balbuceó el sonrojándose- lo siento mucho. Estábamos ebrios y decíamos tonterías. Lo siento pe… 

-pudiste haber mentido para ahorrarte las burlas…-dijo ella sonriendo contenta- respóndeme por favor… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? 

-bueno….-Naruto dudó un poco si debía decir lo que había pensado, pero era honesto hasta la estupidez a veces- yo pensé que si todos ellos ya habían estado con sus novias, y Sakura-chan no me había querido a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo juntos….tal vez Sakura-chan se enojaría conmigo si yo decía algo tonto.-desvió la vista apenado- y yo prefiero que se burlen de mi, pero no que tu me odies. 

Adorable….esa era la palabra. 

Sakura se quedó mirándolo tiernamente y supo en su corazón que ese era el hombre de su vida. Pasaban los dias, pasaban los años. Sin embargo él seguía amándola y protegiéndola a pesar de todo, sin esperar nada a cambio. No salió de esa mansión dispuesto a demostrarse hombre, no salió enojado por no haber tenido sexo, no salió herido en su masculinidad. Simplemente salió pensando en ella. Definitivo que esa noche tendría mucho mas de lo que alguna vez soñó conocer. 

-hace mucho tiempo que quiero estar contigo…-le dijo Sakura atrayéndolo a un beso y rodeándolo del cuello con ambos brazos- pero tu eres…muy….-iba a decir "lento", pero sonrió- "caballeroso" conmigo.

-yo te amo Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto abrazándola por la cintura- lo voy a hacer siempre, no importa cuanto tiempo tenga que… 

-no tendrás que esperar nada mas, -indicó la chica abriendo la puerta de su departamento y atrayéndolo de la remera- pídeme lo que quieras esta noche….por que yo también te amo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pasaron algunas horas desde que habían hecho el amor. Fue tan íntimo, tan suave y deseado. Cada cosa ocurrió a su tiempo, sin apuro, sin errores. Ambos eran primerizos en la tarea, pero las clases de seducción kunoichi en Sakura, y las historias Icha Icha en Naruto hicieron un buen papel para ocultar la inexperiencia. Se habían amado intensamente, era maravilloso como la brisa nocturna colándose por las ventanas acariciaban sus cuerpos sudados pero satisfechos. Naruto tuvo el control al inicio, cada beso, cada caricia, tuvo mucha dificultad para dominar sus ansias de posesión. Sakura no era tan solo el objetivo más anhelado por su masculinidad, sino el único. 

Ella tuvo dudas al principio, no de lo que deseaba hacer o de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tuvo miedo de no ser apta, tuvo temor que su cuerpo no le gustara a su novio que tanto la había esperado. Similar aquel sueño que cuando se llega, encuentras decepción al no ser como esperabas. Pero las caricias de Naruto lo borraron todo, su lengua exploró con suma delicadeza cada punto indicado en el mapa corporal de la chica. Fue sensacional gemir con abandono y estar sobre él luego de cambiar posiciones tiempo después. Cada cosa en su lugar, el amor de su vida por fin compartía su lecho. Luego de hacer el amor, Sakura se quedó recostada de lado, completamente desnuda y Naruto pegado tras ella respiraba el suave perfume de su rosada cabellera. Estaba tan agotada, pero inmensamente feliz. Aferraba el brazo del rubio que rodeaba su cintura indicándole claramente que no quería que él se fuera. Quería que Naruto durmiera el resto de la noche con ella. Pegado a ella. 

Él estaba tan completo, ¡por fin Sakura le había permitido amarla!, había esperado tanto. De pronto una duda le asalto, ¿Sakura-chan lo había hecho por lo que escucho en la casa de Sasuke? ¿Lo había hecho aun sin quererlo? ¿Tan solo para que él no se enojara por ser el único novio sin sexo? Tuvo que preguntar, mal que le pesara tenía que saber. 

-Sakura-chan te amo….-susurro apenas y ella sin girarse acaricio suavemente su brazo confirmándole que lo escuchaba- pero quiero saber….algo. 

-Dime… 

-¿No hiciste esto por lo que paso en casa del teme…verdad? 

Ella sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Se giró apenas lo miró a los ojos aunque su rosada cabellera cubriera la mitad del rostro.

-También te amo Baka…-respondió la chica- también había deseado que esto sucediera. Las chicas y yo hablábamos sobre este tema justo cuando ustedes hacían lo mismo en el jardín. 

-¿Hablaron sobre…? 

-aja…-se relamió ella sonriente- yo no quería admitir que era la única chica que aun no había estado con su hombre. Así que hui con la excusa de ir al baño y… 

-también pensé en eso, pero no me iba a funcionar…-interrumpió el Uzumaki divertido- me torturarían hasta sacarme la verdad. 

-Ino-cerda y las demás pensaban hacer lo mismo conmigo…-decía muy divertida Sakura- pero cuando me siguieron por el pasillo de la mansión para sacarme la verdad…. 

-¿significa que…ellas…..todas…escucharon todo? –pregunto aterrado Naruto 

-solo digamos que si pensabas en vengarte de tus amigos por burlarse de ti….ji ji ji –dijo pícaramente la rosa- cada quien obtendrá lo que se merece…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la mansión Hyuuga, algunas horas atrás…. 

-Kiba-kun no podrá tocarme mas…-advirtió Hinata separándose de abrazo e intento de beso de su novio- Kiba-kun estuvo hablando intimidades nuestras, frente a otras personas. 

-Hinata…-gimió apenado- Hina-chan no me hagas esto…-intentó rodearla con sus brazos. 

-Kiba-kun es un pervertido…-chilló molesta la ojiperla- ¿así que visitabas burdeles mientras salíamos juntos?

-ah…. ¿como?...-preguntó el Shinobi totalmente sonrojado- Hinata-chan….yo nunca haría algo… 

-TE ESCUCHÉ CLARAMENTE KIBA-KUN –respondió aireada como nunca la muchacha- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir delante de nuestros amigos que soy una salvaje? 

-pero pero pero….-decía Kiba que no sabia como escaparse. 

-tal vez esta…."mujer salvaje", deba tener una civilizada charla con mi Oto-san sobre nuestros "paseos inocentes"… 

-NO HINATA….-se arrodilló pidiendo clemencia- LO QUE QUIERAS MENOS ESO….TU PADRE ME MATA…EL ME LO ADVIRTIO…. 

-¿lo que quiera eh? –Se giró dándole la espalda la chica- de acuerdo….-sonrió y Kiba temblaba- no haremos ninguna cosa sucia durante 6 meses. Si intentas propasarte te pesara y mucho…-advirtió mirándolo firme como nunca- y si me entero que visitaste un burdel nuevamente, si llego a enterarme que siquiera te besaste con una mujer cualquiera…. 

-Hina-chan….Hina-chan…no me hagas esto….6 meses es la muerte para mi…. 

-"Oto-san….-fingió que hablaba con su padre a un costado de Kiba- mi amigo….quiero decir mi novio Kiba Inuzuka, me ha obligado a hacer cosas sucias si señor….muy sucias….." 

Hinata sonrió perversa y entró a su mansión dejando a Kiba de rodillas en la puerta. El muchacho Inuzuka se quedó de piedra allí mismo y ríos de lagrimitas surgía de sus ojos. 

-6 meses…..6 meses….6 meses….-el aullido de los lobos en la noche acompañaban su susurro desolado. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la mansión Uchiha…. 

-Karin….Karin….KARIN….-gritaba Sasuke exasperado frente a la puerta de su cuarto- la puerta esta trabada y no puedo abrirla por fuera…..Karin despierta…. 

-PUEDES BUSCARTE OTRO CUARTO POR QUE CONMIGO NO VAS A DORMIR….-chilló furiosa la mujer desde adentro 

-pero tengo frio…-tembló Sasuke haciendo puchero- tengo ganitas de hacer cositas…-dijo con voz sensual 

-ASI QUE YO SOY LA PERVERTIDA ¿NO? –Gritó la mujer enojada- PUES ESTA PERVERTIDA TE HA DESTERRADO DE NUESTRO CUARTO Y POR EL RESTO DEL MES NO PISARAS AQUÍ. 

-Karin no seas así….-gimió Sasuke bajando la vista- tu sabes que quieres…-sonrió ganador. 

-UCHIHA SASUKE, ESTAS A PAN Y AGUA HASTA NUEVO AVISO. –le advirtió aireada la pelirroja sin abrirle la puerta- DORMIRAS EN OTRO CUARTO Y SI QUIERES HACER EL AMOR TENDRA QUE GANARTELO DIA CON DIA. DEBERAS SEDUCIRME Y CONQUISTARME NUEVAMENTE. 

-bueno….que remedio…-gruñó Sasuke- por hoy me voy a otro cuarto. Pero mañana ya veras 

Algunos minutos después…. 

-KARIN ABREME LA MALDITA PUERTA…-grito Sasuke hecho un demonio- TODOS LOS CUARTOS ESTAS CERRADOS CON LLAVE Y SELLADOS. NO TENGO DONDE DORMIR…. ¡KARIN! 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

-Temari bájale un poco que ya estoy muerto…. 

Llegaron su casa recién comprada y luego de dormir esa noche, al día siguiente comenzaría la luna de miel en las tierras de las olas. Todo parecía normal, hasta que Temari Nara sorprendió a su flamante esposo atándolo firmemente a la cabecera de la cama. Boca arriba, sus muñecas fueron sujetas firmemente y soló quedo con su bóxer blanco, esperando lo inesperado. 

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –preguntó un sorprendido Shikamaru que creía haber acordado solo dormir esa noche para luego tener la "noche especial" en la tierra de las olas. 

-¿así que soy una mujer cansadora no? –Sonrió perversa la kunoichi y se montó sobre su esposo- ¿así que no se cuando dejarte en paz? 

-escuchaste…lo que…-susurró aterrado Shikamaru 

-no te hagas el tonto por que sabes bien que todas estábamos detrás de las puertas escuchando la conversación. –Resaltó la rubia sacando un kunai y acariciando con el lateral toda la zona del pecho del moreno, que sudaba mares- resultó obvio para mí, que enseguida quisiste sacar partido de nuestra curiosidad femenina. 

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó el muchacho pensando que se había casado con una mujer inteligente, demasiado inteligente para su salud futura. 

-supusiste que como castigo por llamarme hartante y absorbente, -sonrió perversa la rubia que ahora Shika comenzó a notar que su única prenda era un baby-doll negro, que apenas la cubría- te ignoraría durante días para que fueras tu quien viniera por mi. Justo lo que deseabas para descansar y tomarte nuestra luna de miel como vacaciones particulares… 

-¿cariño que dices? –Indicó el Nara serio pero por dentro pensó "estoy acabado, se dio cuenta de todo"- sabes bien que te amo y ahora por fin estaremos juntos sin que tus hermanos traten de matarme. 

-¿En serio Shika? –puso un gestito tierno la rubia que hizo al Nara sudar aun mas- no te creo nada amor mio…-le acarició el rostro pasando el kunai peligrosamente cerca del cuello- y es por eso…que pensé un pequeño castigo para mostrarte cuan feo es tratar de engañarme… 

-¿Cas…trigo? –Susurró el muchacho sin creer- no estarás pensando en azotes y cosas así ¿verdad? Mira que no somos Neji y Tenten…. (Diablos quiero un cigarrillo y dormir) 

-seguro quieres un cigarrillo…-dijo perversa- pero no tendrás nada esta noche…solo mi cuerpo. 

Dicho esto, comenzó a desnudarse hasta quedar completamente desprovista de ropa. Luego abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz junto a la cama. Toda esta acción sin desmontarse de su dominante posición sobre Shikamaru. Sacó unas jeringas que tenían dentro un extraño líquido amarillo, y un frasco con píldoras de soldado. Shikamaru tuvo poco tiempo para evaluar lo que le iba suceder… 

-¿Qué es….eso? –preguntó visiblemente asustado 

-una formula que ayuda mucho para acelerar la circulación de la sangre, píldoras de soldado las cuales vas a comerte una por una, como buen niño. No importa que no lo quieras…tu…"amiguito" estará siempre duro y dispuesto para mi. Incluso si te desmayas estarás a punto caramelo. 

-Temari….estoy….mira…sé que no debí subestimarte pero quería dormir esta noche y sabia que tu no aceptarías….-trató de evitarlo por fue inútil, porque la rubia soltó una píldora justo a su boca. 

-querías dormir….querías descansar de mis demandas….-sonrió perversa Temari- prepárate esposo mio…esta noche….y todo el día de mañana no haremos otra cosa que estar aquí dentro del cuarto. Vas a conocer lo que significa en realidad el cansancio…..mi querido vago. 

Si Shikamaru quería llorar….el momento era justo ese. Luego necesitaría de todos sus líquidos corporales para sobrevivir. Debió apuntarse mentalmente que se había casado con alguien a su medida, tan inteligente y salvaje como para saber sus puntos débiles y explotarlos hasta el agotamiento. 

Agotamiento….una palabra acertada para los siguientes días. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Qué dices Sai-kun? –Dijo sonriendo con carita angelical Ino- no puedo oírte bien, el ruido de los grillos tal vez… 

Casi llegando a la casa Yamanaka, Ino atrajo a su novio justo a las sombras del parque. Lo atrajo como mosca a la miel. Entre besos y besos, realizó algunos sellos de manos y le puso justo en su cabeza, un jutsu mental. Sai no entendía nada, trató de preguntar que le había hecho pero a pesar de abrir la boca su voz no le surgió. Miró sorprendido, su novia se le reía y él no podía preguntar porque. 

-si pudieras hablar, supongo que preguntarías por lo que acabo de hacerte Sai-kun…-sonrió con molestia la rubia- por tu culpa….por tu boca floja al decir en voz alta cuando nos acostamos frente a tus amigos….y sobre todo frente a todas mis amigas que estábamos escuchando desde adentro…. 

Sai retrocedió tratando de huir, pero ella lo tenía sujeto fuertemente de la chaqueta… 

-POR TU CULPA LA FRENTONA DE SAKURA QUEDO COMO UNA PRINCESA Y YO COMO UNA RAMERA…-estalló furiosa- SE BURLARA DE MI PARA SIEMPRE POR ESTO…Y ME LAS VAS A PAGAR…. 

Sai no sabia por que estaba siendo sellado e insultado. Muchas aun no comprendía de su novia pero al no poder hablar, saco una libreta y comenzó a escribir aun cuando Ino le respiraba furiosa a escasos centímetros del cuello. Simplemente escribió…. "¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso?" lo cual hizo enfurecer aun mas a la rubia. 

-LA FRENTONA TIENE UN NOVIO TAN CONSIDERADO QUE PREFIRÍO DECIR LA VERDAD….-estallaba furibunda la rubia- ANTES QUE HACERSE EL GANADOR COMO TODO EL RESTO DE LOS INUTILES… 

Sai apenas le seguía el hilo de asunto, ya que básicamente él no había mentido en nada de lo que dijo, aunque tal vez no podría decir lo mismo de los demás. Así que volvió a escribir en su libreta y le mostro a Ino un…. "según recuerdo nos acostamos el tercer o cuarto día de estar juntos. Así que no mentí" 

-así es Sai-kun…-susurró con venita hinchada la rubia- por que eres tan lento que no veía modo de atraerte para que dejaras de pintar en lugar de prestarme atención a mi. Pero te voy a dar una buena lección para que no se te olvide. No podrás hablar ni una palabra hasta que no aprendas el valor de estarte callado y no decir cosas indebidas en momentos tontos. 

Sai volvió a escribir esgrimiendo confusión…. "¿y como hare para trabajar sino puedo hablar?" 

-poco me importa…-le soltó Ino furiosa y se alejó por la calle- hasta que no logres mi perdón…olvídate de hablar. 

Sai se quedo mirándola irse no pudo evitar sonreír apenas. Ino parecía una niña caprichosa en ciertos aspectos. Era emocional y visceral. Tal vez por eso se llevaban también en su noviazgo. Suspiró apenas el Shinobi y caminando hacia su casa se evoco en la tarea de escribir frases necesarias en su libreta. Tendría que darle un repaso al lenguaje de señas y aferrarse a escribir hasta que Sakura-san dejara de burlarse de su novia Ino. 

-en fin…-pensó el muchacho en la soledad de la noche- supongo que a los demás les habrá ido mucho peor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Naruto se levantaron, desayunaron juntos y salieron directo al campo de entrenamiento donde Kakashi y Sasuke los esperaban. Iban muy contestos por la calle, la muchacha lo tomó del antebrazo, y caminaban felices como una pareja normal. La noche anterior había llegado en inmejorable momento para la relación, Naruto solo pensaba en comprar un anillo y proponerle al amor de su vida que compartieran todas las noches como esa ultima. Ya no podían dejarse de ver, no podían dejarse de querer. Ambos estaban locos por el otro, ambos estaban profundamente enamorados. 

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y se sentaron bajo un árbol donde Naruto le sirvió a su novia como soporte. Él se recostó sobre la base del tronco y abrió sus piernas dejando a la chica sentarse delante suyo. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y allí se quedaron dándose pequeños besitos y comentándose entre susurro cosas intimas. Sabían que Sasuke llegaría un poco tarde y Kakashi demasiado tarde. Eran una costumbre instalada que nada la cambiara. 

-buenos días tortolitos…. –se escuchó una voz sobre ellos 

Parado en las ramas de un árbol, Kakashi les saludó amistosamente sorprendiéndolos. ¿Había llegado a horario? ¿Qué milagro de la naturaleza estaba sucediendo? Entonces Sasuke apareció junto a los arboles, con cara de mal dormido y tratando de acomodar los músculos de su espalda para que dejaran de molestar. 

-¿Qué paso teme? –Sonrió Naruto contento- ¿acaso dormiste con Kakashi-sensei? ¿Por qué llegan juntitos los tortolitos? 

-cierra la boca Dobe que es toda tu culpa…-gruño Sasuke- Karin me ha echado de mi propia cama por esa estúpida conversación en la fiesta. 

Tanto Naruto como los demás comenzaron a reír salvo por Sasuke que los quería matar. Kakashi lo puso peor indicando que efectivamente Sasuke le había pedido asilo en su departamento por que en la mansión Uchiha estaba todo cerrado y sellado. 

-oohhh- se burló Naruto- Karin "la pervertida" no le encontró la gracia a tus bromas ¿verdad? 

-QUE TE CALLES NARUTO DOBE –estalló Sasuke furioso- AL MENOS YO SI TUVE ACCION ALGUNA VEZ, IDIOTA LEPROSO. 

Kakashi y Sakura reían de buena gana pero cuando Sasuke respondió tan grosero, a pesar que Naruto no se le despegaba la sonrisa con nada, Sakura se abrazó al vientre de su novio y le sonrió con picardía al moreno haciéndole callar para siempre. 

-eso dices por que no tienes idea, de lo que bien que la he pasado anoche –esto hizo que Kakashi y Sasuke se les callera la mandíbula hasta el suelo, Naruto solo se puso como tomate maduro- ahora si puedo decir que Naruto es mi hombre grande….muy muy…..-suspiró- muy grande. 

La sonrisa traviesa de Sakura y lo rojo que Naruto estaba hizo evidente que ya no se burlarían nunca más de él. No solo no obtuvo ningún castigo por participar de esa charla sino que salió premiado. Sasuke luego de shock inicial….dejo entrever una leve sonrisa. 

-al menos no me fue peor que a Neji…. 

Justo en ese momento, el equipo de Gai cruzaba el campo para ir más lejos a entrenar. Gai y Rock Lee venían muertos de risa encabezando al grupo, pasaron a pocos metros del equipo de Kakashi y allí pudieron ver que era tan gracioso… 

-Tenten por favor….-susurró rojo de pena Neji a su novia- juro que nunca más…. 

-A CALLAR….-le ordenó al kunoichi y tiro de la cuerda que traía aferrada en su mano- DE AHORA EN MAS TODOS QUEDARAN ENTERADOS, SOBRE QUIEN AZOTA A QUIEN… 

Pasaron demasiado cerca, Tenten y Lee saludaron amistosamente y todos pudieron apreciar como Neji traía un grueso collar de cuero en su cuello con el nombre gravado a fuego. Ese collar estaba unido a una cuerda que la kunoichi tenia en su mano derecha dándole tirones cada tanto. Casi como se lo haría a un perro. 

-Tenten…por favor que va a pensar la gente…. 

-que eres un cretino mi amor…-sonrió perversa la castaña- y además pensaran que eres de mi propiedad. Así que adelante….camina que no tenemos todo el día…. (¿Con que yo era la azotada no?) 

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi estaban perplejos. Sasuke no tanto por que ya los había visto esa mañana junto con Sai que no podía hablar por estar sellado. Se miraron brevemente los ninjas, y a pesar que intentaron mantener la compostura, no pudieron evitar estallar en unas sonoras carcajadas. 

-JA JA JA JA –reía Naruto así como todos- NO PUEDO EVITAR PENSAR EN COMO LE FUE A LOS DEMAS. SEGURO QUE EL UNICO QUE SE SALVO FUE EL VAGO DE SHIKAMARU PORQUE NO DIJO NADA COMPROMETEDOR ¿VERDAD? 

-no te creas cariño –le dijo Sakura llorando de risa- con Temari nunca se sabe… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

En esos instantes del día, en casa de los Nara… 

-VAMOS SHIKAMARU….¡MUEVETE VAGO! 

-AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO 

pero nadie iria a rescatarlo...

 **fin del shot.**


End file.
